Edge of Darkness
by Music-Box
Summary: He had power, he wanted more and he finally found the way. Afeath, the lost city of Aeons, where time didn't exist, dead for what seemed to be eternity...or was it really? (( Rating WILL go up.. ))


A/N: Well basically this happens after the end of the game. This contain spoilers 'n stuff like that...The rating is for future stuff, ya know One last thingie.. you know, I don't have any beta reader and my English grammar sucks at an incredibly high degree.. so if anyone would accept to be my beta, I would very grateful.and I'll give ya a cookie O.O  
  
~ Edge of Darkness ~  
  
Seymour laid on the dark grey ash ground, his soul shattered in millions of pieces scattered through his past. His half closed eyes discerned monstrously huge forms standing at each side of him. Death and Sorrow, they were omnipresent in the sad colourless landscape but still he didn't mind. Since the outside world reflected what stayed of the once glorious madness of Seymour Guado. He lost the will to fight, to believe, to exist. What stayed of his dreams even if they were bitter and filled whit sadistic delusions, they still had been destroyed whiting a single slash of a sapphire blue sword . So close, he lost everything to him. He wanted to free his world, he wanted the people to remember of him, he wanted respect and yet he collected the all opposite of his ambitions and he let a young careless blitzball player win over him.  
  
Thirty-seven times, the spastic light of an hidden went down since he arrived, and thirty-seven times it came back. The guado let out a sigh before pushing himself to his feet, glancing up at the grey cloud covered sky above him. He shook of the dust of his devastated, blood stain robe before walking through the city in ruins. He as he walked further through the small narrows streets, he noticed that the buildings became older and smaller until there was nothing left more than piles of rocks. No a single soul lurked through the place, he was alone and yet it wasn't as if it changed something since he always had been alone. He shook away his thoughts before continuing his way to the edge of the city.  
  
A desert of black ashes sprayed as far as he could see, looking more carefully he discerned a small figure ahead in the distance. He fastened his pace walking longer strides at each step he took and still the figure seemed to become smaller. He started to run, wincing at the pain sharp pain he felt on his left side, the wounds of his last battle weren't healed yet. A faint smile formed on his lips as he saw that he was gaining ground, the crimson red form he saw was nothing less than long crimson hair, there was someone running at few meters ahead of him. Fastening his pace even more he reached at the girl to finally catch her by the wrist.  
  
The young girl turned around to face the older man. She let out an horrified scream and tried vainly to free herself from the guado's death grip. Seymour stared at the girl, staying silent until the girl was too exhausted to try to flee anymore.  
  
'' What is this place? '' he asked his voice sounding calm and controlled. The young girl looked up at him, her expression showing any other feeling than hate and disgust. '' Go away, Measter of Yevon!'' she shouted at him before patching a strong kick into the man chest and who stumbled backward. Seymour glared toward the younger one, trying to not scream from the wave that submerged his caused by the kick she gave in an open wound. Freed from Seymour's grip, the girl fell back unable to stabilise herself. The both stood there each unable to move for their own reasons.  
  
'' You are a Measter, aren't you? '' the red hair girl asked still panting. Seymour looked up from the ground up to the girl in total disbelief. She brought up her legs and hugged her knees, looking in the distance. The young measter swallowed deeply before siting in front of the girl.  
  
'' You are insane.'' He hissed still glaring at the smaller. '' You are far more insane then me, Measter.'' she replied looking finally at Seymour. The pupils of her deep purple eyes were spirals.'' Who are you to say such a thing of me, Al bhed?'' said Seymour'' You think you know me?''. He stood back up painfully back up in wincing.  
  
'' No but I heard about you.'' she answered standing as Seymour did, glancing back at the darkening sky. The guado frowned at the smaller girl using all his length to intimidate her. '' W-what?! '' she asked before starting to walk toward the horizon in the opposite way of the ruins. Seymour hand caught the girl's wrist once again swinging her around so that the two facing each others.  
  
'' What is this place?'' He asked once again this time ready to parry any attack of the girl yet she didn't attempted anything. '' You mean you're not here to send us to the farplanes?'' she asked, staring at him blankly. The guado shook his head before releasing his grip. The girl rubbed her wrist before whispering some inaudible words. Seymour sighed obviously annoyed.  
  
'' Welcome to Afaeth, the sacred land of Aeons .'' She finally replied on a louder tone before walking away further in the desert.  
  
~ End of Prologue ~  
  
So wha da ya think? Interesting? A lovely bunch of crap? Please review.. o.O and sorry if Seymour was a little OOC I'll fix that in the next chapter.. 


End file.
